1. Field
The present disclosure relates to an RFID tag supplying apparatus for supplying an RFID tag to a tape, and a tag tape roll for winding, in a roll form, a tag tape which has an RFID circuit element for storing information.
2. Description of the Related Art
There are known RFID (radio frequency identification) systems for contactless (electromagnetic coupling method using a coil, electromagnetic induction method, or electromagnetic wave method) transmitting and receiving of information to/from an RFID circuit element for storing information.
For example, JP, A, 2004-333651 is known to disclose such a tag label producing apparatus for producing an RFID label for transmitting and receiving information to/from such an RFID circuit element. In this prior art, a tag tape (ribbon-like tape) on which RFID circuit elements (antenna part, IC chip) are disposed at substantially equal spacing in the tape lengthwise direction is wound in the form of a roll around a supply spool. This tag tape is configured by a laminate structure of a plurality of layer which includes, sequentially from the outer side in the radius direction of the supply spool, a bonding adhesive layer (second adhesive layer) for bonding the tag tape to a print-receiving tape layer, a tape base layer (substrate), an affixing adhesive layer for affixing the produced RFID label on an object to be affixed, and a separation material layer that is separated when the RFID label is to be affixed, and the RFID circuit element is provided between the tape base layer and the affixing adhesive layer.
A tag label tape with print is produced by supplying the tag tape of this configuration from the roll around the supply spool, and adhering to the print-receiving tape layer (laminate tape) which has been printed as desired through the bonding adhesive layer. Then, RFID label with prints are continuously produced by writing the RFID information to the RFID circuit element, which has been provided on the tag label tape with print, and cutting the tag label tape with print to a desired length. When using a RFID label which has been produced in this way, the affixing adhesive layer is exposed by peeling off the separation material layer, and the entire label is affixed to the object to be affixed by the adhesion.
A tag tape is generally produced by inserting the RFID circuit element between a first tape and a second tape which are to be fed to a predetermined bonding position and mutually bonded. That is, in the prior art mentioned above, a tag tape is produced by affixing an RFID circuit element to the affixing adhesive layer on the second tape that includes the affixing adhesive layer and the separation material layer, and bonding the second tape to which the RFID circuit element has been affixed to the first tape that includes the bonding adhesive layer and the tape base layer on the downstream side from the affixing position in the tape feeding direction so that the RFID circuit element is interposed therebetween. Then, the tag tape roll is produced by winding the tag tape around an axis which is substantially perpendicular to the tape lengthwise direction.
At this time, when the first tape and the second tape are to be bonded so that the RFID circuit element is interposed therebetween, separation may occur from the adhesive layer of the RFID circuit element at the disposition area of the RFID circuit element. In particular, there is concern that wrinkles may occur in the tag tape that has been produced by bonding the first tape and the second tape when the end on the tape bonding position side of the RFID circuit element has lifted and curled away from the adhesive. Furthermore, when bonding the first tape and the second tape with the RFID circuit element interposed therebetween in this way, a problem occurs in that wrinkles are readily formed due to the influence of rigidity of the RFID circuit element and the difference in level caused by the abrupt change in thickness in the tape thickness direction at the disposition area of the RFID circuit element. As a result, there is concern that the orderliness of the tag tape and the tag tape roll of wound tag tape cannot be maintained.